


Nobility

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Dark Futures [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, White Collar
Genre: Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Neal's Uncle-in-law arrives to drop off the promised file.
Series: Dark Futures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Nobility

Peter groaned as he entered the office, noting a tall sharply-dressed blonde man perched on the edge of Neal’s desk and chatting with Diana. Neal choked on his coffee as he followed him in, “Uncle? Why are you here?”

Said man laughed lightly, and stood, tugging on his cuffs to straighten them as he did so, speaking in an upper-class British accent, “I had a few business meetings in the city. Lièvre asked me to drop off some files for you while I was here.”

Neal snorted, “And what happened to faxing?”

“He had to dart off to help Quentin track down Bond.”

Neal groaned, sinking into the seat behind his desk, “Of course he did. How did he _die_ this time?”

“Die?” Peter clarified, “What!?”

“Relax Peter.” Neal flashed him a quick smile, “Bond fakes his death every few years. One or other of the family usually get tapped to track him down just in case.” He held out his hand to the elder man, “Uncle?”

“Right.” The blonde pulled a file from a stack Neal was supposed to be going through, “Here. Lièvre handed it to me before he darted off.”

“It had to be paper?” Diana asked, tugging it out of Neal’s hands, only to frown at the words within, “What is this?”

Neal tugged it back, “Uncle Haerviu transcribe it himself, did he?”

“Afraid so. Will you have time to meet for coffee in the next few days, or will this case be a busy one?”

“The latter looking at this.” Neal flashed him a quick smile, “Sorry Uncle.”  
“It’s fine.” He smiled at the younger man, “I’m off to DC after this to pick something up for your father, maybe I can arrange a layover on the way back.”

Peter blinked after the Brit as he strode back out of the office, “Who was that?”

Neal glanced up from where he was decoding the file, “My uncle, Lord Draconis Malfoy.”

Diana choked, “Lord?”

“Yes?”

“How are you related to nobility?” She demanded.

Neal sighed, setting the file aside, “Right, that’s actually complicated.” He tapped his pen on the desk, “My father is the current Heir to the House of Black among others, and his cousin is Lord Black among other things. Draco is his cousin’s husband, and a Lord in his own right.”

“What?” Peter stared at him.

“Like I said complicated. Technically I’m second in line for a Lordship, and third in line for a Count-ship if that’s the right term, but I’ve been granted leeway to do what I choose until my thirtieth, at which point I’ll be expected to take up at least some responsibilities until my grandfather passes on or Tad decides to fob it off on me.” He paused, frowning, “Oh, and I’m Lord-In-Waiting for another.”

“You… _you’re_ nobility.” Diana stared.

“Afraid so.” Neal smirked.

“Is Neal even your real name?”

“Technically yes, but it’s my Use-Name rather than my Legal-Name.”

“That’s still a thing?” Diana asked.

“Only in the Families that decide to Name their children things like Draconis or Andromeda.”

“Your Family?”

“Draco and his Aunt.” Neal turned back to the file, “Speaking of, Uncle Haerviu has a few leads you’ll probably want to follow up.”

“ _Haerviu_?”

“Yes.” Neal sighed, “My father probably has the most normal Name in the Family honestly, and even that’s only if you ignore his middle Names.”

Peter frowned, taking a seat on the edge of the desk, “Any reason you’re avoiding using surnames? You’ve given their first names; they can’t be that hard to trace.”

“You’re right. I am.” Neal stared at him with icy eyes, “My Uncle and his husband work with MI6, and while my father is primarily a teacher, his father is still under suspicion for crimes he allegedly committed in the Nineties. Not to mention, a number of my cousins are still school-age, and those that aren’t are also involved in the intelligence field. I prefer to protect them where I can.”

Peter froze, “What’s he suspected of?”

Neal cocked his head, stare still pinning the other man in place, “Murder, among other crimes. He was cleared, but Crawford is an arse, so…”


End file.
